Smoke and mirrors
by Neymanga
Summary: Une petite song-fic sur une Himiko amoureuse...


**Hey!**

 **Voilà la song-fic sur smoke and mirrors de Jain. J'ai pris la version française chanté par Sainte Seiya. J'ai écouté cette chanson en boucle! C'était horrible. Au début ça allait mais à la fin je commençais à péter un câble. C'est du Yandere. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore ce genre. Je dédis cette os à Himiko Toga parce que pour moi c'est juste une tarée. Dans le data-book il est écrit que plus elle aime une personne, plus elle a envie de la tuer (en la vidant de son sang)... Cette fille est chelou mais bon... Je sais pas si c'est bien écrit, c'est la première fois que je fais dans ce style..**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Je me promenais tout seul. Je venais de sortir d'un rendez-vous avec une fille qui me plait. Il était plutôt tard, 23h je pense et le soleil venait de se couchée. En même temps, en plein été. Au détour d'une rue, je croisai une de mes camarades. Une amie d'enfance. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un.

-Himiko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je.

-Oh, Shinosuke.

Elle se jeta sur moi puis m'attrapa par la cravate. A ma plus grande surprise, elle m'embrassa. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

 _-_ _Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler._

De quoi elle parle ? Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle m'aime ? En même temps, j'en aime une autre…

\- _tes_ _écrans_ _de_ _fumée_ _m'ont_ _jamais_ _trompée._

Elle… chante ? Elle parle de mensonges ? Mais je ne lui ai jamais menti…

 _-_ _s'il-te-plaît ne crie pas sur moi._

Pourquoi la blâmerai-je ? Est-ce grave de m'aimer ?

 _-_ _Mais, j'ai très bien compris, tu vois_

 _La vérité qui pourrit là._

Quelle vérité ? Elle me sourit. Un sourire effrayant. Elle me lâcha et partit enfin.

Le lendemain, au lycée, nous étions tous les deux de corvées de nettoyage. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester avec Himiko après la scène d'hier mais je devais prendre sur moi.

-A demain Yamada !

-O-oui, à demain Lindsey.

Lindsey, cette belle étrangère dont je suis fou amoureux. Je vis Himiko qui fermait toute les fenêtres à clef mais je commençai à me poser des questions quand je la vis fermer la porte nous enfermant à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Himiko ?

Elle me sourit. Je vis la clef dans ses mains et mon regard s'affola quand je la vis la balancer par la fenêtre.

-Mais ça ne va pas !? tu viens de nous enfermer à l'intérieur !

Elle me tournait le dos et quand elle me fit enfin face, son visage était déformé par une grimace de démence.

- _Tu aurais dû le dire avant._

Lui dire quoi ? Que j'en aimais une autre ?

 _-Car moi j'ai toujours su quels étaient ses plans…_

Quels plans ? Himiko, soit clair…

 _-C'est juste une allumeuse tu sais ?_

Qui ? Lindsey ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive…

 _-_ _Tu penses qu'elle t'aime, alors qu'en vrai_

 _C'est juste ton âme qu'elle veut voler_

-Mais tu délires ma pauvre !? Si c'est une blague, arrête ! ça fait depuis longtemps que j'aime Lindsey !

Elle me regarda avec nonchalance puis son rictus refit surface. Elle sortit un autre jeu de clef de sa poche puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit puis…

 _-_ _I'll save you…_

Elle partit laissant la porte ouverte. _« Une blague, elle me fait une blague… »_

Je sortis de la salle légèrement sonné. Plus tard, je la croisai devant chez moi. _« Elle me suit ou quoi ? »_

 _-Tu devais rester près de moi…_

-Mais de quoi tu parles merde !

- _Tu devais m'épouser quand on aurait l'âge_

-Tu penses encore à ça ? C'était il y a 10 ans, Himiko, 10 ans. Aujourd'hui tu en a 17 !

\- _Tu étais le premier à dire_

 _Ces mots qui m'ont tant fait languir…_

-Bah désolé, à présent je n'y pense plus ! Laisse-moi vivre mon histoire avec Lindsey.

\- _et maintenant elle vient tout détruire !_

-Laisse-là en dehors de ça, soufflai-je.

Elle me regarda une nouvelle fois et je vis son sourire pendant une fraction de seconde avant de ressentir une vive douleur au niveau de ventre.

 _-_ _Et ce regard…_

Elle le tenait par le col. Elle venait de le frapper. Son sourire avait complètement disparu.

 _-_ _Penses-tu vraiment que je vais trop loin ce soir ?_

Oui ! C'est ce que j'avais envie de crier.

 _-Son nom oublie-le,_

 _Si tu joues mon jeu_

 _Elle pourrait s'en sortir indemne…_

Une nouvelle douleur. Je me sentis défaillir.

 _-I love you…_

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis.

Je rêvais, elle me regardait. Elle était terrifiante…

 _-_ _Je ne demande rien_

 _Je veux juste ton cœur_

Elle ne demande rien ? Elle sait très bien que je ne peux pas lui donner.

 _-_ _Je ne veux pas être deuxième_

 _vas-y dis que tu m'aimes !_

Je… Je ne peux pas. Arrête Himiko…

Elle s'approcha de moi et remis une de mes mèches de cheveux

 _-_ _Prends ma main dans la tienne et dis que je resterai la seule._

Non… ce n'est pas toi que j'aime.

 _-_ _sans toi ma vie est illusoire_

 _dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes, ce soir !_

Laisse-moi… Pourquoi viens-tu jusque dans mes rêves ?

 _-_ _Et si tu mens…_

Son ton était plus que menaçant.

 _Elle paiera le châtiment…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais un peu sonné et je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où je me trouver. Mais vision s'éclairci et j'écarquilla les yeux.

-Lindsey !

Elle était évanouie, attaché. Je voulu aller à sa rencontre mais j'étais moi aussi prisonnier. La serrure se tourna et une silhouette rentra dans la pièce.

-Toi ! Himiko !

Elle me regarda puis se dirigea lentement vers Lindsey.

 _-_ _Pardon j'ai perdu mon sang froid_

Arrête ton cirque… Ce n'est pas drôle…

 _-_ _J'ai été pas mal occupée, comme tu vois !_

Occupé ? A quoi ? A jouer la stalkeuse ?

 _-_ _J'ai appelé de ton portable_

 _Donné rendez-vous, seules sur place,_

Elle agrippa le visage de Lindsey et le tourna vers moi.

 _-_ _Pour qu'on puisse parler face-à-face..._

Je lui envoyai un regard dégouté et elle s'approcha lentement vers moi.

 _-_ _Et ce regard..._

 _Penses-tu vraiment que je vais trop loin ce soir ?_

Relâche là…

 _\- Tout c'que tu dois faire c'est rester sincère_

 _Promets-le et je la libère._

Jamais ! J'aimerais lui dire mais… ma voix était coupé par la peur. J'expirai bruyamment, je remarquai que je retenais ma respiration.

 _-_ _Ne mens pas._

-JE NE T'AIME PAS !

Elle me regarda à nouveau et cette fois-ci, je sentis un certain mépris dans ses yeux. Elle sortit un couteau de sa poche. _Arrête._ Elle se dirigea vers Lindsey. _Arrête._ Elle approcha son couteau de son visage. _Arrête._ Elle lui coupa un premier petit morceau de chair. _Arrête !_ Lindsey se réveilla sous la douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi !

Elle lui en arracha un deuxième…

-Shinosuke ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !

Elle lui en prit un troisième. L'hémoglobine coulait le long du couteau et du visage de Lindsey. Le liquide métallique glissa jusqu'à se loger dans sa bouche. Elle ne lui faisait que des entailles, mais l'étrangère souffrait martyr.

-Elle veut nous séparer… et j'ai refusé…

-Accepte alors ! Je n'ai pas envie de crever surtout pour un nul dans ton genre !

-Quoi…

Himiko continuai de lui faire des entailles, un peu partout.

 _-_ _Non, je ne me laisserai plus avoir_

 _Par tes écrans de fumée car je peux voir _

-Fais ce qu'elle te dis ! Cria Lindsey.

-Mais je… je t'aime.

-Pas moi ! Putain… juste pour un stupide paris.

 _-_ _Qu'au fond je suis celle que tu aimes_

 _Oublie tous les mensonges qu'elle sème_

Avait-elle raison ? Lindsey ne m'aime pas… Cette dernière poussa un cri strident. Himiko venait de déloger un de ses yeux et s'amusait à le titiller avec son couteau.

 _-_ _Je vais t'en libére_ _r moi-même…_

Elle coupa le lien que l'œil avait avec son corps. Elle commença réellement à lui arracher des morceau de peau et elle arrivait jusqu'à la chair.

 _-_ _Je ne demande rien_

 _Je veux juste ton cœur_

 _Je ne veux pas être deuxième_

 _Je t'en prie, dis que tu m'aimes !_

Elle chantait sa chanson dans une démence que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle lui coupait les cheveux, enlevait les ongles, découpait le visage, ouvrait le ventre, découpa l'intestin se délectant des cris de terreur et de désespoir de l'américaine.

 _-_ _Prends ma main dans la tienne et dis que je resterai la seule_

 _sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens_

 _dis-moi c'que tu ressens_

L'acide de son estomac se répandait sur le sol. Elle lui disloquait les articulations et lui brisait même les os faisant ressortir la molle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle lui renversait son sang sur elle dans des geste de folie. Je pleurais à chaude larmes. Cette vision m'effrayait et je ne pouvais rien faire. Lindsey devait être morte depuis longtemps mais elle continuait. Ses cris d'agonie résonnait dans mon esprit. Himiko se retourna et m'envoya un regard méprisant.

 _-_ _Allez c'est quoi l'problème_

 _Arrête de pleurer et relève-toi,_

 _Je sais qu'elle n'représentait rien,_

 _Laisse-moi t'aimer enfin !_

Si… Elle était devenue mon monde. Et ce monde venait de s'écrouler. Il ne restait que sa carcasse dépecer et les membres de son corps qui gisait sur le sol.

 _-_ _Prends mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps,_

 _Oui ça n'est rien que pour toi !_

 _Et si tu n'en veux toujours pas,_

 _Tu le regretteras !_

-Laisse-moi… je n'en peux plus.

Elle délaissa le corps de l'américaine puis tapa dans un de ses os qui jonchait le sol avant de se diriger vers moi.

 _-_ _Tout ça ne m'amuse pas…_

 _Mais tu me mets hors de moi !_

Elle reprit un sourire, un sourire que je connaissais bien. C'était le même sourire innocent de notre enfance… Comment pouvait-elle sourire ainsi,

 _-_ _Est-ce qu'enfin tu m'appartiens ?_

Non…

 _-Puisqu'elle est hors du chemin…_

-Non ! Criais-je

.

Himiko se releva. Derrière elle, un corps littéralement disloqué et devant elle, un autre vidé de son sang. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et déclara…

-Mauvaise réponse…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Dites-moi TOUT ce que vous en penser... J'espère que vous ne verrez pas comme une grosse psychopathe... Je prends tout les conseils niveau écriture. Après, pourquoi c'est une américaine? Je sais pas. Et pourquoi Lindsey? Ça ressemble au nom d'une fille que je pouvais pas saquer...** **Bye!**

 **Neymanga.**


End file.
